This invention relates to a storage cabinet, and more particularly to various aspects of a storage cabinet that facilitate storage of weapons such as rifles, pistols and other firearms, as well as related equipment and accessories.
In certain military, police and other environments, there is a need to safely and securely store firearms and related equipment in a manner such that the firearms and related equipment are quickly and easily accessible when necessary. There is a further need to ensure that firearm storage occupies a minimal amount of space, especially when open, since it is frequently the case that personnel must quickly gain access to the firearms and related equipment and move to an exit area of a room or facility in which the firearms and related equipment are stored. This need is especially keen in a naval environment, since available space is at a premium on naval vessels. In addition, there is a need for a firearm and related equipment storage system which can be tailored according to specific user requirements or applications, either at the time of manufacture or in a retrofit manner.
The present invention contemplates a storage cabinet assembly that is well suited for use in storing firearms and related equipment. In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a storage cabinet system includes a cabinet defining an interior and including a door arrangement movable between an open position providing access to the cabinet interior and a closed position preventing access to the cabinet interior. The storage cabinet system further includes a series of differently configured storage components or modules that are adapted to be mounted within the cabinet interior. Certain of the storage components or modules are in the form of firearm storage components or modules that are configured to support and store firearms within the cabinet interior. The firearm storage components include one or more stock rests, one or barrel rests, and one or more pistol supports.
The stock rests are adapted to be mounted to the cabinet so as to be located in a lower area of the cabinet interior. Each stock rest includes an upwardly facing stock support surface that is configured so as to accommodate the stock of a certain type of firearm. The stock support surfaces are configured to engage the butt end of a stock of a firearm, and to position the firearm such that the firearm leans toward the back wall of the storage cabinet.
The one or more barrel rests are adapted to be secured within the cabinet interior at a location above the stock rests. Each barrel rest includes a recess configured to receive and engage a firearm barrel at a location above the stock rest, so as to position the firearm in an upright orientation within the cabinet interior. The orientation and position of the barrel rests is such that each barrel rest prevents the upper end of the firearm from contacting the rear wall of the cabinet. Each barrel rest includes a mounting section for use in mounting the barrel rest within the cabinet interior, and a barrel rest section that extends outwardly from the mounting section and is configured to receive and engage the barrel of a certain type of firearm adapted to be supported by the stock rest located below the barrel rest. The stock rests and barrel rests function to support the firearm from below and to cradle the upper end of the firearm, so that the firearm can be quickly and easily grasped and removed from the support components when needed.
Each pistol support also includes a mounting section for use in mounting the pistol support within the cabinet interior, and a pistol support section that extends outwardly from the mounting section. The pistol support section is in the form of an elongated finger or rod oriented at an upwardly extending angle, which is adapted to be received within the barrel of a pistol for supporting the pistol within the cabinet interior. The pistol support is configured such that the pistol handle faces outwardly when the pistol barrel is engaged with the finger or rod, so that the pistol can be easily and quickly grasped and removed from the pistol support when necessary.
The barrel rests and the pistol supports are secured within the cabinet interior via a mounting member that is configured to engage and support the barrel rests and the pistol supports. In one form, the mounting member is engaged with and extends between a pair of vertical support members forming a part of the cabinet. The mounting member and the vertical support members include engagement structure which enables the mounting member to be secured within the cabinet interior at different elevations, so as to provide flexibility in the height of the barrel rests and pistol supports relative to the stock rest. The mounting member and the mounting sections of the barrel rests and pistol supports include engagement structure which enables the barrel rests and pistol supports to be placed in a variety of different positions on the mounting member, to provide additional flexibility in the configuration of the components within the cabinet interior.
In addition to the firearm support components described above, the present invention further contemplates shelf or bin-type storage components or modules that may be positioned within the cabinet interior so as to store firearm related equipment and accessories. The shelf or bin-type storage components may be mounted in the cabinet interior along with the firearm storage components as described, or may be mounted within the cabinet interior in place of the firearm storage components.
The present, invention further contemplates a door and lock system for a storage cabinet, which is particularly well suited for use in storing firearms and related equipment within the cabinet. In accordance with this aspect of the invention, a storage cabinet assembly includes a cabinet defining an interior, in combination with a folding door arrangement mounted to the cabinet. The folding door arrangement includes a pair of folding bifold door sections, each of which includes an inner door member and an outer door member. The folding door sections are movable between a closed position in which the folding door sections prevent access to the cabinet interior, and an open position in which the folding door sections provide access to the cabinet interior. The inner door members of the folding door sections are located adjacent each other when the folding door sections are in the closed position.
A locking arrangement is associated with the folding door arrangement, for selectively preventing movement of the folding door sections away from the closed position. The locking arrangement includes a locking or latch member carried by each of the folding door sections, with each latch member being movable between an engaged position and a disengaged position. Each latch member in its engaged position maintains its associated door section in the closed position, and in the disengaged position enables movement of the door section between the closed position and the open position. The locking arrangement further includes a movable control member carried by each door section. Each control member is interconnected with one of the latch members, and the control members are movable between a first, locking position in which the control members place the latch members in the engaged position, and a second, release position in which the control members place the latch members in the disengaged position. The control members in the first, locking position overlie the inner door members, and are adapted to be secured together to maintain the door sections in the closed position. In this manner, the control members provide a single point locking mechanism for selectively preventing access to the interior of the cabinet. In a preferred form, the control members define inner ends that are located adjacent each other when the control members are in the first, locking position. The inner ends of the control members include openings, and a lock is engageable through the openings so as to selectively maintain the control members in the first position.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a storage cabinet assembly includes a cabinet defining an interior, in combination with a folding door arrangement including a pair of folding door sections, as described above. The inner and outer door members of each door section are movable together when the door section is in the open position. The cabinet defines a recess in alignment with the folded door members when the door sections are in the open position. An extension and retraction mechanism is interconnected with each door section, to enable each door section to be moved into one of the recesses when the door section is in the open position. In this manner, the doors can be recessed when opened, to prevent the doors from interfering with personnel gaining access to the items contained within the cabinet.
The invention also contemplates a method of configuring a storage cabinet, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
The various features and aspects of the present invention may be utilized separately or in various subcombinations, and each provides advantages in construction, assembly or operation of a storage cabinet, particularly suitable for use in storing firearms and related equipment. In a preferred form, the various features and aspects of the invention are utilized in combination so as to provide a storage cabinet, as well as a method of constructing and configuring a storage cabinet, that are particularly advantageous in storing of firearms and related equipment and accessories.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.